


Wish

by PagingPaige



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/pseuds/PagingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt response.  Emma & Wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Fairy tales weren't real and dreams didn't come true. That was what Emma had always believed, before Henry and Storybrooke. She was realistic and fought hard to overcome the roadblocks put in her way at seemingly every turn. First it was being abandoned as a child, in and out of foster homes, and then it was out on the streets, stealing to get by. When Neal came along, Emma had thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd found that stupid fucking fairy tale that kids were supposed to want. That was, until he bailed on her and left her to serve out hard time.   
  
She'd done the right thing, giving her baby up for adoption. Emma hadn't even held him, though she'd wished desperately that she could have without repercussions. If she'd held him, she never would've been able to give him up, and she'd had to do what was best for him, regardless of what she wanted. Life didn't work that way and, luckily, she'd learned that lesson very early on. How could she have possible guessed that he'd find her years later? Emma had never thought that she'd ever see her son again, let alone be a part of his life.  
  
All of that happened though, and now he was gone. Her son had been _kidnapped_ , taken to Neverland of all places, and her moron of an ex had been _with_ one of the kidnappers! Emma hated that she'd lost Neal again, after everything they'd been through and all that they still felt for each other. She wasn't going to lose both of her guys. Emma was a fighter and that would never change.  
  
As she glanced around at the others on Hook's ship, Emma knew they were in a lot of trouble. Regina, her parents, Gold, and Hook. Emma turned her gaze up to the sky and closed her eyes. _I'm wishing here_ , she thought to the universe, _so please, just let my kid be safe and let us not all kill each other trying to find him?_ It was out of her hands after that.


End file.
